


The Endless Void of Depression

by WLBTMFandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allyssa, BTW if you couldn't tell by those totally legit names they are all OC, F/M, Gwen - Freeform, Mention of - Freeform, Mention of past relationships, No happy ending here, Tobias - Freeform, mention of current relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLBTMFandom/pseuds/WLBTMFandom
Summary: Joey has always felt something for Tobias. Since the 3rd grade. Now, he actually attempts to make a move. Well the first part of his plan.





	The Endless Void of Depression

**Author's Note:**

> obviously from the title this isn't going to have a happy ending.

"Ok, so i see you wanted to get down to business but do you really think the school parking lot is appropriate? I mean don't get me wrong i've hated this school since day one bu-"

"What the hell are you talking about Alex?" I pulled him from lunch to talk to him about something that i wanted to him to help me do. I haven't said anything yet and he thinks i'm coming on to him? This wasn't going to be an easy conversation with the school's most infamous clown, Alex Dale.

"So we're not having sex in the parking lot? I thought you wanted me to-" He furrowed his eyebrows when i had cut him off for the second time. Honestly if you ever need to say something when you are talking to Alex, you kinda have to cut him off. 

"WHAT?! Please don't finish that sentence. I need you to help me with something." Like i said, LONG conversation ahead of us. I wanted to be as far away as possible from anybody that might hear us. Its embarrassing. A cliche story about a geek like me falling for the quarterback of our high school football team. Though, i guess the only exception from the others is that i've had a crush on him since i first saw him in 3rd grade. It was the highlight of my entire elementary school years. Going to school with _him_. Occasionally, i'd get very upset whenever i see anyone flirting with him. Don't get me started on how i felt when he started dating that stuck up whore,  Gwen Davidsen. She is nothing but a rude selfish slut. Anyways, he just recently broke up with her so, i made a plan on making him mine. Step one: Get his best friend to set us up.

"What do you want then, i'm meeting Tobias for lunc-."

"Funny you mention him, because i need you to help me be with him." I blurted out. So what i'm a little afraid of his reaction. I haven't exactly come out to anyone. Though it was kind of obvious with me staring at him all the time. His face was unreadable. I could make out a sense of shock and anger.

"Ok, cut me off again and i will punch you in the balls. You have done it 3 times now and its annoying." To be honest, i never thought that'd be the first thing he'd tell me considering i just asked him to help me get together with his best friend. "Now, i would be glad to help you out with your little gay hook up thing with my best friend but i'm a little busy right now hooking up with Bethy Carter." He said as he started back to the school.

"Hold up Alex." I grabbed him by the wrist to stop him from leaving. This was a very big deal for me. He might see it as less, but i can't walk away from this. I want to be with Tobias Thompson. I want to, for once, be happy with someone i've loved since i was a kid. Whenever i would hear his warm laugh, it would echo through my ears and send vibrations to my heart. I would always go to the football games, but only for him. I tried to get him off my mind. I would use dating sites to give my heart to someone else, but whenever i went on the dates it felt like I was cheating on him. He is the only one for me. He _needs_ to be with me!

"I don't know what you want me to do Joey. Tobias isn't gay, he probably doesn't even know who you are, and i personally don't like you. All of these things are factors in whatever plan you expect me to help you execute."

He wasn't wrong. But that seriously hit me hard. I've only talked to Tobias once and it wasn't anything big he just asked me for a pencil. Boy, o gave him my best pencil. But that was in 5th grade! I watched him go in and out of relationships, his recent breakup being the worst, and its only left me depressed and too stubborn to realize that Tobias isn't in to guys.

"Look, that's why you've gotta help me seduce him." I said sounding desperate as hell.

He crossed his arms and stared at me. Eyes full of pity. "He recently just broke up Gwen, right? So what if get him to-"

"To what, Joey? You do realize that hes not going to flip like a switch. Besides him and the new girl Allyssa are hitting it off. Hes having lunch with her as we speak. OH MAN! I totally forgot i needed to be there to third wheel that son of a bitch! Although Mrs. Thompson makes the best cookies." 

While he rambled on, I felt my heart just crumbled. Shattered into pieces. Of course, new girl in school and the most popular guy.The most cliche and the only romance story with a happy ending for the two lovers. Why would i think he would just quit it with girls all because some nobody had feelings for him. I think my feeling of depression might've been too strong because when i snapped out of my thoughts he was staring at me, eyes full of pity.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE YOU CARE!" I snapped eyes filling with tears. "Joey, dude stop crying." He walked up to me wiping the tears off my face with his hoodie sleeve. God, i am pitiful. The brunette boy sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I can't do anything about Toby. Hes practically in and out relationships because he always finds the wrong person, but the way it seems Allyssa is the right one for him. If you ask me, i'd say give up him." I stared down at my shoes, not wanting to look at him. Too embarrassed to look up i started off back to the school, but he stopped me.

"Hes not that special dude. You'll find someone." He said, trying to comfort me.

"You don't get it Alex, hes everything I want. Hes precious." I said. I pulled my hand free and walked back to the school.

"PRECIOUS?! ARE WE STILL TALKING ABOUT TOBES? BECAUSE HE GOT SO DRUNK ONE TIME, HE TRIED TO SLOW ROAST A CHICKEN IN HIS TOILET! JOEY!" I heard him yell after me. I didn't care. I tried to escape depression, but it always comes back. I'm in the void. And i'll always be there.....alone.


End file.
